cherubfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Histoires Bonus
Extrait de la BD Trafic Fichier:BD2 Extrait.pdf James prof de maths Fichier:Jamesprofdemaths.pdf James prof de maths Cette scène figurait à l’origine au chapitre 27 de 100 jours en enfer. Elle a été coupée parce que le roman était trop long et qu’elle n’était pas indispensable au déroulement du scénario. Elle offre un éclairage inédit sur le système d’enseignement de CHERUB. James avait le sentiment d’être un traître. Avant de rejoindre CHERUB, il avait passé toute sa scolarité assis au dernier rang, à faire voler des avions en papier et à lancer des blagues stupides dans le seul but de jouer avec les nerfs de ses professeurs. Depuis qu’on lui avait confié des responsabilités de professeur adjoint, il devait enseigner les mathématiques à une classe de sept élèves âgés de sept à huit ans, et maintenir tant bien que mal un semblant de discipline. En vérité, Miss Bartlett, directrice du département des sciences, lui préparait les cours à l’avance. Tout ce qu’on lui demandait, c’était de distribuer des feuilles d’exercices et d’aider les enfants qui éprouvaient des difficultés. Ce jour-là, aucun d’eux ne parvenait à répondre à la question 9. — On a vu ça au cours précédent, fit remarquer James. L’un de vous peut-il nous rappeler ce qu’est une racine carrée ? Marcus leva la main. C’était un perturbateur de huit ans qui posait à lui seul plus de problèmes que ses six camarades réunis. James attendit quelques secondes, espérant voir un autre élève demander la parole. — Marcus ? soupira James, sachant parfaitement à quoi s’attendre. — C’est un légume qu’on fait pousser dans une boîte. C’est pour ça qu’il est carré. Les six autres gamins éclatèrent de rire. — C’est hilarant, dit James, en s’efforçant de garder conserver son calme. La racine carrée de x est le nombre qui, multiplié par lui-même, est égal à x. Par exemple, la racine carrée de quatre est deux, parce deux fois deux égale quatre. Maintenant, relisons la question 9 : quelle est la racine carrée de vingt-cinq ? Comment fait-on pour connaître la racine carrée d’un nombre ? — Il suffit de lui demander poliment, cria Marcus. James marcha jusqu’au bureau du garçon, s’empara de sa feuille d’exercices et la déchira. — Lève-toi, gronda-t-il. James était mal à l’aise. Adopter la manière forte, c’était prendre le risque de se faire rire au nez, et de perdre aussitôt toute autorité. Il constata avec soulagement que sa démonstration avait fortement impressionné Marcus. Il tourna le bureau du petit garçon face au mur. — Assieds-toi ici et ferme-la. Si tu prononces le moindre mot, je t’envoie au bureau de Miss Bartlett. Si tu te tiens correctement, je te donnerai une nouvelle feuille d’exercices sur laquelle tu pourras travailler après les cours, et personne ne sera informé de ton comportement. James se félicita d’avoir su régler si habilement l’incident. Envoyer Marcus chez Miss Bartlett, ç’aurait été avouer son incapacité à faire régner l’ordre. Son élève récalcitrant restait muet, les yeux rivés sur le mur, paralysé par la menace d’une sanction. James estimait que l’individu machiavélique qui avait eu l’idée de charger les agents confirmés de l’enseignement des plus jeunes était un véritable génie. Depuis qu’il avait commencé à dispenser des cours, il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à faire le malin ou à provoquer ses propres enseignants. Il ne les considérait plus comme des ennemis. Au contraire, il savait désormais ce qu’ils éprouvaient face aux élèves difficiles. La directrice Fichier:Cherub-campus---the-headmistress-061006-1201mt.pdf Conseil de discipline Cette scène figurait à l’origine à la fin du chapitre 35 de 100 jours en enfer. Elle se déroule après la bagarre qui a opposé James à Stuart et Gareth. Elle explique la colère d’Ewart dans la scène suivante. Malheureusement, le roman étant trop long, ce passage a dû être supprimé. James, Gareth et Stuart patientaient à l’extérieur du bureau de la prof principale. Le nez de Gareth portait des traces de contusions et de brûlures. Stuart, visiblement mort d’inquiétude, contemplait fixement la pointe des baskets. Les bras croisés, James considérait les deux garçons avec un petit sourire amusé. C’était l’un des avantages de travailler pour CHERUB : la possibilité de commettre des actes répréhensibles sans devoir en affronter les conséquences. Joanna passa la tête à l’extrémité du couloir. S’étant assurée qu’il n’y avait pas de profs en vue, elle s’approcha de James et l’embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. — Tu es un vrai bad boy, gloussa-t-elle. Toute l’école ne parle que de toi. James jeta un regard méprisant sur Gareth et Stuart. — Ces connards méritaient une bonne branlée. — Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre, répliqua Stuart. — Toi, ferme-la, si tu ne veux pas que je t’achève. Joanna tendit à James un Coca et un Bounty. — Tiens, j’ai pensé que tu devais crever la dalle, dit-elle. À tout à l’heure, dans le bus. James s’assit sur une chaise en plastique et retira l’emballage de sa barre chocolatée. Alors, il remarqua que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Stuart. — Wow, lança-t-il. On dirait que tu fais moins le malin. Ulcéré, le garçon se rua sur lui. James lui tordit le poignet derrière le dos. — Tu veux que je te casse le bras, pauvre nain ? rugit-il. S’étant assuré de la soumission de son adversaire, il le libéra puis lui adressa un violent coup de pied aux fesses. — Franchement, les mecs, vous ne tiendriez pas cinq secondes dans un collège de Londres. Stuart s’effondra sur le sol en pleurnichant. S’il ne lui avait pas marché sur la tête deux jours plus tôt, James aurait presque eu pitié de lui. La prof principale ouvrit la porte à la volée. — C’est pas un peu fini, ce vacarme ? Allez, entrez, vous trois. Les trois garçons prirent sur les chaises alignées sur devant le bureau. James saisit un stylo à plume qui traînait à portée de sa main et se mit à le tripoter nerveusement. Le directeur, le proviseur et le surveillant était présents. Stuart versait toutes les larmes de son cœur, provoquant les ricanements de James. — Ross, lança la prof générale, les lèvres pincées. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu trouves si amusant ? Dans son ancienne vie, James s’était fréquemment trouvé dans de telles situations. Cette fois, il s’en fichait royalement. — Vous vous faites quoi, comme salaire ? demanda-t-il. — Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a à voir avec cette réunion. — Je me demandais simplement si vous aviez les moyens de vous payer une opération de chirurgie esthétique. Parce que, franchement, y a du boulot. La femme semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. — Tu sais, Ross, dit-elle, j’enseigne depuis trente ans, et c’est le pire dossier que j’aie jamais vu. Au cours de la préparation de l’opération, Amy avait confié à James que le faux dossier qui avait été transmis à Gwen Morgan lui faisait une réputation de gibier de potence. — Exclus de quatre établissements, incendie volontaire sur la personne d’un prof de sciences naturelles, meurtre et actes de barbarie commis sur la mascotte du collège, une tortue, en l’occurrence. Ta place n’est pas ici, mais en prison. — Finalement, vous seriez peut-être pas mal si vous perdiez vingt ou trente kilos. À ce moment précis, le stylo plume que James était en train de manipuler se brisa en deux, et l’encre gicla sur le bureau. — Oups, la boulette, lâcha-t-il. La femme bondit de sa chaise et se mit à hurler : — Hors de ma vue, immédiatement ! James quitta la pièce d’une démarche nonchalante, ravi d’en avoir fini pour toujours avec le collège Gwen Morgan. Cours de cryptologie Fichier:Cours-cryptologie.pdf //CRYPTOLOGIE101 De tout temps, des personnes ont communiqué en essayant de coder leurs informations pour éviter que quelqu’un d’autre que le destinataire puisse comprendre quel était le sujet du message. De nos jours, la cryptologie est omniprésente puisqu’on la retrouve dans l’univers de l’informatique. En eﬀet, c’est grâce à celle-ci que nos mots de passes et données confidentielles sont protégés des personnes malintentionnées. N’importe quel message peut-être dissimulé avec l’aide d’un code secret mais il faut cependant savoir quel est celui utilisé, il en existe des milliers diﬀérents. Dans le cadre de cette initiation en cryptologie réalisée par notre organisme CHERUB, nous allons vous fournir les moyens pour décoder trois des codes secrets les plus utilisés au monde. Vous pourrez ainsi déjouer des attaques terroristes grâce à vos talents. Nous verrons donc ces codes du plus simple au plus diﬀicile: Les Acrostiches, Le code César et Le Chiﬀre de Vigenère. 1. LES ACROSTICHES ' « Survivre est essentiel à CHERUB tout comme ' Ecouter et comprendre le monde qui nous entoure. Saviez vous que Courage et le mot préféré de nos instructeurs. Même si leur Recette secrète est la souffrance et l’envie ! Cependant, ils ne vous Electrocuterons jamais mais nous vous conseillons de rester vigilant au niveau des Tatamis car ils ne vous laisseront aucune. » Dans ce texte, ce trouve un message codé facile à trouver, il est constitué de six lettres. Pour découvrir ce dernier, il suﬀit de relever la première lettre de chaque ligne. Ainsi, le mot “'SECRET'” apparaît. Ce code est surtout utilisé pour brouiller les pistes car ceux qui l’emploient savent qu’il est facile de le décrypter et ne veulent pas que des personnes les observant puissent récupérer des informations sensibles. Il ne faut pas non plus négliger ce mot car il peut également être une référence précieuse. 2. LE CODE CÉSAR Le code de César est plus compliqué que celui que nous venons d’expliquer. En eﬀet, le message n’apparaît pas clairement aux yeux du lecteur. Pour décrypter ce code, il faut user d’observation et de recherche. Prenons par exemple cette phrase : « Les agents de CHERUB sont exceptionnels ». Une fois codée, cette phrase peut ressembler à : «''' MFT BHFOUT EF DIFSVC TPOU FYDFQUJPOOFMT''' » On commence par remarquer que les groupement de lettres sont inchangés: Les = MFT , «agents = BHFOUT, … Il faut maintenant comprendre quel stratagème est utilisé. Sachant que dans notre langage, la lettre de l’alphabet la plus utilisée est le E''', on peut aisément décoder le message. Pour cela, il suﬀit de trouver quelle est la lettre la plus utilisée dans le message codé: ici, on retrouve le plus souvent la lettre '''F donc le F''' codé correspond au E''' décodé. Dans l’alphabet, le''' F''' se trouve juste après le E', on a donc eﬀectué un décalage de 1 et il en est de même pour les autres lettres voici la correspondance des lettres: '''clair : a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z ' code : b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a Si le décalage était de 3, le code serait : « '''OHV DJHQWV GH FKHUXE VRQW HAFHSWLRQQHOV ». A ce moment là, le H codé correspond au E décodé et la correspondance des lettre serait: clair : a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z code : d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c 3. LE CHIFFRE DE VIGENÈRE Ce code est complexe mais une fois compris, le déchiﬀrement est eﬀectué aisément. Il faut, dans un premier temps être en possession de l’alphabet de Vigenère ou alors le connaître par coeur. (Voir tableau Vigenère) Le message codé : « Les agents secrets » avec la clé « CHERUB » est : « NLW RAFPAW JYDTLXJ » Pour décoder le message, on regarde la première lettre de la clé : C''' et la première lettre du message codé : '''N. Dans le tableau, les lettres de la colonne clé sont celles de CHERUB. Dans la ligne du C''' (première lettre de la clé), il faut trouver le 'N '''et regarder la correspondance en “clair” qui est '“L”. Vous avez ainsi la première lettre du message. Ensuite, dans la ligne du H''' (deuxième lettre de la clé), il faut trouver '''L. Sa correspondance est E'. Vous avez donc décodé ce qui est en majuscule : '« LEs agents secrets ». Une fois arrivé au bout de la clé, il faut recommencer. Donc une fois arrivé au B''' de '''CHERUB, vous continuez en reprenant du C'. Cependant, sans être en possession de la clé, le déchiﬀrement est compliqué. Les terroristes utilisant ce code peuvent transmettre cette clé dans une conversation mais généralement de façon codé ! '//RESTRICTED_DATA_01010100// Page manquante d'Arizona Max (p. 120) Fichier:Cherub03poche_120.pdf Une erreur d'impression a été signalée sur le premier tirage d'Arizona Max au format poche. (...) James revint s’asseoir près de Dave. — Dire qu’un type tombera amoureux de ta soeur, dans quelques années. Franchement, je le plains. — Tu m’étonnes, dit James en frottant son dos zébré de marques rouges. De toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, toutes les filles sont bonnes pour l’asile. .:. Le jeudi, à 5 heures du matin, Lauren, douchée et habillée, fit irruption dans la chambre de James et le réveilla d’une grande claque sur l’oreille. — John m’a chargée de te dire de bouger ton cul de feignasse. James s’assit sur le lit et se gratta longuement la tête. À l’exception de la prise de bec au sujet de Janet, sa soeur lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis l’accident. Aussi fut-il heureux et ravi de la voir se pelotonner contre lui, les bras serrés autour de son dos. — Qu’est-ce qui me vaut l’honneur ? demanda-t-il, le visage éclairé d’un large sourire. — Je veux que tu sois prudent pendant cette mission. Tu es peut-être un crétin, mais je n’ai pas d’autre frère. Ses doigts frôlèrent les égratignures laissées la veille sur le dos de James. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité l’envahit. — Dépêche-toi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsque James entra dans la cuisine au sortir de la (...) Petit conte de Noël Disponible uniquement à partir de la C-ZONE. Les évènements se trouvant dans 'Petit conte de Noël" se déroulent la veille de Noël 2004, entre Trafic et Arizona Max. Veuillez contactez Ctx54 si vous souhaitez avoir le document sans utiliser la C-ZONE. [thumb|500px|[http://www.czone-cherubcampus.com/ C-ZONE|centre]] Cours IP Fichier:C-ZONE_Cours_IP.pdf Voici le cours sur l'IP, très utile pour une traque en ligne. La première mission de Kerry Fichier:La première mission de Kerry.pdf Kerry : la première mission James Adams a eu beaucoup de chance. Dès sa première opération sur le terrain, il a obtenu le T-shirt bleu marine. La première mission de Kerry Chang fut beaucoup moins exaltante… 19 ans après le tome 12 Cliquez ici. Bruce Norris se rachète Cliquez ici. Une taupe au campus Cliquez ici. Trafix Cliquez ici. Une histoire d'amour au Campus Cliquez ici. CHERUB Jr Version anglaise : CHERUB Jr (en) CHERUB: DISCONNECTED Version anglaise : CHERUB Disconnected (en) Version française (Attention ! Ce document à été traduit de l'anglais par Microsoft Translator, il se pourrait que certaines traductions ne soit pas correctes !): CHERUB Disconnected (fr) The Switch Version anglaise : The Switch (en) ---- Cartes postales - Badges CHERUB - Posters - Fonds d'écran __FORCERSOMMAIRE__ __SECTIONNONEDITABLE__ Catégorie:Bonus Catégorie:Histoires bonus